Comme avant
by E. Sideen
Summary: [ONESHOT] Elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde. Elles l'avaient toujours été.


**Titre: **_Comme avant_  
**Résumé: **Elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde. Elles l'avaient toujours été.  
**Disclaimer: **Konoka Konoe et Setsuna Sakurazaki appartiennent à Ken Akamatsu, auteur de Negima.  
**Note de l'auteur: **Si le fond de l'histoire vient du tome 4, les sentiments de Konoka viennent, entre autre, de mes moments de cafard.

**oOooOooOo **

Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Elles l'avaient toujours été.

Le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées était une journée froide d'hiver.  
Le ciel était grisâtre et j'étais dehors. Je jouais toute seule avec mon ballon. Les portes se sont ouvertes. Tu suivais des grandes personnes. Tu te cachais, tu n'osais pas avancer. Et nous avons été présentées. Tu venais de l'école de Shinmeï et tu allais être mon amie, c'est ce que l'on nous avait dit. C'était la vérité.

Tu jouais avec moi. Je te lançais le ballon et tu me le renvoyais. Cela nous rendait heureuse, on riait à l'unisson. Jour après jour, tu étais près de moi. On ne se quittait plus.

_Alors pourquoi?_

On partageait tout. Ensemble, nous avons attendu les saisons, nous avons savouré les plus beaux fruits du verger et semé les graines du potager. Et nous avons aussi été attendries devant un petit oiseau.n  
Il faisait son apprentissage de la vie. Il était tellement touchant, à essayer de battre des ailes! Nous riions lorsqu'il se révélait maladroit. Nous le remettions debout quand il tombait. Et courageux, il se relevait. Il essayait de nouveau de se jeter d'une branche. Et tous les jours, il essayait encore et encore, tenace. Nous suivions avec attention chacune de ses tentatives. Nous l'encouragions de tout notre coeur. Et il a fini par voler. Il a voltigé autour de nous deux et nous avons ri de ses facéties.

Un jour, nous sommes allées rendre visite aux chiens du chenil. Nous avons tendu nos mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs poils étaient si soyeux! Nous nous amusions à les caresser chacune à notre tour. Tu as été surprise lorsqu'un labrador t'a léché les doigts. J'ai ri. Et tu as ri avec moi. Nos rires ont raisonné dans le chenil. Et le labrador a poussé un jappement joyeux. Il nous avait adopté. Nous l'avions laissé à regret dans sa cage. Il nous suivait des yeux, triste. Et j'ai su que je ne voudrais jamais te quitter.

_Pourquoi?_

Une autre fois, on nous avait permis de nous balader dans le parc de la résidence. Partir à la découverte m'enchantait. Nous avions couru entre les arbres, fait des roulades dans l'herbe et fini par nous écrouler, hors d'haleine. Nos coeurs étaient paisibles. Et le drame arriva.

L'envie nous prit de nous rafraîchir. La rivière n'était pas loin. Je me suis agenouillée au bord, le corps tendu en avant. La berge, boueuse, me fit glisser et je suis tombée dans l'eau. J'ai appelé au secours, tu t'es précipitée au bord de l'eau. Et tu as désespérément tenté d'attraper ma main. Le courant m'emportait et tu courais toujours plus en avant pour essayer de me retenir. Tu as fini par te jeter à l'eau. Sans succès, le courant était trop puissant pour nous. Finalement, c'est un adulte qui nous a sorties toutes les deux de l'eau.

Tu étais en larmes. Tu t'excusais de ne pas avoir pu me sauver. Tu m'avais toujours protégée, tu estimais avoir failli à ta tâche. Moi, tou ce que je voulais, la seule chose que je demandais de toi, c'est que tu restes mon amie pour toujours. Pas plus. Tu étais ma première véritable amie. Ta présence et ton affection me rendait heureuse. Mais tu t'en voulais tellement.

_Pourquoi?_

Le jour de notre rencontre, nous avons joué, pour la première fois, ensemble. Le ciel s'est éclairci et le soleil a brillé sur nos têtes. L'astre approuvait notre amitié.

_Alors pourquoi?_

Tu t'es éloignée de moi. Plongée dans ton entraînement de kendo, tu es devenue distante, te contentant de me saluer.

_Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimais plus?_

Puis tu m'as rejointe à Mahora. Tu voulais enfin redevenir mon amie! J'en étais tellement heureuse!  
Mais tu es restée froide, distante, presque une étrangère. Mon coeur s'est brisé.

_Pourquoi?_

Pourquoi tu as fais semblant de ne pas me connaître, ce jour-là? Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus, est-ce que tu m'a vraiment oubliée? Tous ces moments passés ensemble, ça ne compte plus pour toi? Nos jeux, nos rires... Ce sont les choses les plus précieuses que je possède.  
Tu veux les rayer de ta vie. Comme si rien n'avait jamais existé...

_Pourquoi?_

Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas que ça ne devienne qu'un rêve, profondément enfoui dans ma mémoire.  
Je voudrais que tu me souris. Je voudrais que tu me parles. Je voudrais qu'on rit de nouveau ensemble.

Je voudrais qu'on soit amies. Comme avant.

Je garde cet espoir au fond de moi. Parce que les meilleurs moments de mon enfance, je les ai passés avec toi. Parce tu me protégeais au mépris de tout. Et parce que tu a été ma première amie.  
Alors, je n'abandonnerai pas. Non, jamais. Je me relèverai, comme ce petit oiseau. S'il me faut me battre, je le ferai.  
Pour tous ces instants de bonheur. Parce que tout s'est arrêté trop brusquement.

Je voudrais qu'on soit amies. Comme avant.

Tu me manques... Set-chan...

**oOooOooOo **


End file.
